What Would You Do?
by LEC743
Summary: It's a One Shot about me and a Pinterest pal of mine. It's about what we would do if we saw five of the Naruto characters tied up and gagged in the middle of nowhere for some reason. I wrote this in third person so even though this is about me and a friend. Rated T for some bad language.


It was a beautiful day. The sky was a crystal clear blue with a few dots of clouds here or there. The wind blew through the forest making the tall grass and tree leaves dance in a wave of motion. The sound of cicada's filtered through the hot, humid air. In the distance you could hear the muted roar of a waterfall. All seemed peaceful in that summer afternoon. At lest that's what you would think.

You first start to notice a bunch of tree branches are broken as you follow the sound of the waterfall. There are hundreds of visible footprints in the dirt and trampled grass. You see scorch marks on the side of the trees or burnt patches of grass. Somehow sand was piled up in random places. The roar of the waterfall is thunderous as you come across a clearing. It looked like a battle field. Then you spot five figures tied up and gaged next to the waterfall.

As you got closer you see that they are all male. One has long slick black hair; holding back his bangs was a head band with a leaf on it that was crossed out. His eyes were a permanent sharingan. He wore a black robe with red cloud patterns outlined with white on it. The guy sitting next to him has short reddish-brown hair. With a red sign above his left eye. There were dark bags under his light-blue eyes as well, giving him a look like he's always tired. He wore a gray shirt with black criss-cross stitching and black pants.

At the other end of the group was a boy in orange and black clothes and wearing a head band with a leaf on it, but it wasn't crossed out. He has spiky blond hair and bright-blue eyes. Next to him was a boy with medium length, dark-black hair and dark-brown eyes. He wore what looked like a white robe being held up by a purple rope.

In the middle of the group was an older man with gray spiky hair. Part of his face was covered by a black mask with the gag over it. He had mismatched eyes; one eye was the color of light brown, his other eye had a scare over it and was a permanent sharingan as well. He wore nothing but black.

They were all sitting up. They were tired and disheveled. Most of their clothes and things were gone. Most of them had little to no chakra left to speak of. They only had the sound of the waterfall and their own thoughts.

* * *

_"__I can't believe they forgot to untie us,"_ Naruto thought while struggling with the ropes, _"We're ninjas damn it! How did this happen!?"_

_"__Well this is embarrassing. This is the first time the fans were actually able to do this. I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing."_

Kakashi turned to see that both boys were glaring daggers at him. Sweat trickled down the side of his head.

_"__Hehe. They're fine," _Kakashi thought weakly.

_"__Damn it Kakashi. Itachi and I were enjoying our brake from filming a Naruto episode before you came along with that fan mob on your tail,"_ Sauske thought angrily.

_"__I wonder how long it will take me to get enough chakra back to cut off are bonds," _Gaara contemplated while trying to focus on the earth around him. He grunted, _"It's no use. I used up all of my chakra."_

_"__Well. This could be worst. At lest the fans had the decency to let us keep most of our clothes on," _Mused Itachi.

* * *

The sound of a twig snapping rang through the air. The boys sat at attention.

* * *

_"__What was that?"_ pondered Naruto alarmed.

_"__I hope that wasn't a wild animal and if it is. I hope it's not a wild hungry animal,"_ Sasuke thought dryly.

_"__Maybe help's on the way,"_ Gaara thought hopefully yet still in a little doubt.

_"__No more fangirls. No more fangirl. No more fangirls," _Kakashi repeated in his head desperately.

_"__By the looks on everyones faces, we all heard the twig snap. I wonder what it could be,"_ Itachi contemplated.

* * *

After a couple of moments they saw a young light-blond haired girl pop her head through the tree line. They watched her as she looked around taking in the messed up scenery. Broken rocks, sand blew through the air, patches of burnt ground dotted the area and there were a lot of broken trees. Then she spotted the five of them. At first she wasn't sure what she was seeing since she was squinting into the light. After a while her face visibly brightened and she started to speed walk over to them.

* * *

The Naruto actors mentally groaned.

_"__I said no more fangirls," _Kakashi pouted.

_"__Oh great. Another one,"_ Naruto thought.

_"__Man am I tired,"_ Sasuke concluded to himself.

_"__We love are fans,"_ Itachi sighed, _"but this is too much._

_"__Well... Maybe she'll help,"_ Hoped Gaara.

* * *

As she got closer they saw that her light-blond hair was cut short into a bob. She had a petty figure and light skin. She wore a loose purple shirt and skinny jeans. It didn't take long for her to speed walk over to them with her long legs. As soon as she reached them she planted herself right in front of them. Her teal-blue eyes shining with excitement and she was smiling so widely that you could perfectly see her braces. She looked about sixteen or eighteen.

* * *

"Oh my god. I can't believe you guys are still here. I have so much to tell you guys. My name's Riley Johnson..."

For hours Riley talked to the boys about her life story and how she felt about each character that they play in the Naruto series. She told them how cool she thought it was that they shared their characters name, powers and that they do their own stunts. She also told them how she felt bad for the hard times that their characters went through and how she felt the same way sometimes.

"That's my story and what I think about you guys," Riley sighed happily, "That felt good to talk to you guys. You're all great listeners."

She stood up and dusted herself off of the dirt.

"Well bye. Have a nice rest of the day," she said happily.

* * *

Instantly you felt an angry aurora surround Naruto and you could see a vain pop out of his forehead. As Riley started to turn away Naruto started to angrily inch worm crawl after her. She noticed. Riley was mostly amused and partly a little scared and she thought she only had to jog a little bit ahead of Naruto to lose him. Wrong. Even thought he was tied up Naruto inch worm crawled after her at a normal human running pace. Freaked out, Riley was now running as fast as she could, having mixed feelings about this.

"This is so cool and so creepy!" Riley yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

The boys were looking in on the scene in embarrassment; drops of sweat running down the sides of their faces.

_"__Oh Naruto. Energetic as always," _Kakashi thought.

The others had pretty much the same thought. They were startled when they heard girly laughter behind them.

They turned to see a girl about Riley's age. She had dirty blond hair that grew past her shoulders. She was thicker built than the other girl, with long legs of her own. She wore lose camouflage pants and a form fitting black t-shirt. She smiled a crooked tooth smile at the comical chase, with bright gray-blue eyes.

* * *

"Man I'm glad I was finally able to find her to see this. This is fantastic," She laughed.

The new comer looked down at the group.

"So gentlemen, how come you're all tied up?"

Even though they were technically already silent you could feel the awkwardness steaming off of them.

"Did a bunch of fangirls attack you guys and take some of your clothes and stuff?"

They shuffled uncomfortably.

The camo blond chortled, "You're telling me. That you five with your awesome, amazing powers and skills... Got apprehended by a group of fangirls and possibly fanboys?"

More awkward silence.

"Ha! I have _got_ to hear the story behind this. Here, let me untie you guys," She said pulling a knife from her pants pocket."

* * *

As the camo blond cut off their bonds, Riley spotted her, "Lauren! Help!"

"No! Just apologize and untie him already!"

Riley frowned loudly in Lauren's direction.

"Get back here and untie me, damn it!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Apparently through his crawling after Riley, his gag had fallen off.

In the end everyone was finally untied and were able to stretch.

* * *

"Boy do I feel better," Kakashi stated.

"My feet were going numb from being tied up like that," Sasuke informed.

"Thank you for helping us, Lauren," Gaara said kindly.

"Yah. Thank you. You were a big help. Unlike some one," Naruto said, glaring at Riley.

Riley laughed nervously and hid behind Lauren.

Lauren chuckled, "Hey no problem. Sometimes us fans go too overboard. Now tell me. How did this happen?" She asked eagerly.

Everyone turned to Kakashi for the answer.

Kakashi laughed nervously while scratching the side of his face, "I'll just give you the short version. I decided to go grocery shopping since we were done filming the next Naruto episode. On my way back home I saw a store having a book sell and decided to go look around. Inside were dozens of Naruto fans. They saw me and decided to chase me down. As they chased me I ran into Itachi and Sasuke. Then Naruto and Gaara. All of it by accident. We may have been skilled ninjas but fans are relentless. Especially if some of them are ninjas as well."

* * *

There was a moment of silence.

Then Lauren started chuckling. Then right out belly laughing. Soon her contagious laughter started affecting Riley. Then Naruto, it hit Kakashi next, Gaara and Itachi were quietly chuckling and Sasuke smirked a bit.

* * *

"That's horrible," Lauren laughed whipping way her tears of mirth.

"It was," Naruto agreed.

Then they all heard a really loud rumble. Naruto groaned.

"Ah, looks like someones hungry," Kakashi stated.

"I think we could all use something to eat," Gaara in-putted.

"Can we get Ramin?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not," Itachi said with a shrug.

"Come on. Ramin's on me then," Kakashi promised.

"Wait! I want a hug," Lauren demanded, "Please?"

* * *

They all turned to her with the "What?" faces.

* * *

"If you guys give me hugs, I'll give you guys these Ramin coupon tickets," Lauren promised while pulling five coupons out of her back pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Riley whispered.

"Writers convenience," Lauren whispered back.

She nodded her head in understanding.

Suddenly Lauren was hugged by Kakashi, "You have yourself a deal," He said taking the coupons.

Then she was hugged by Itachi, "Bye Lauren."

After that she was hugged ruffly by Naruto, "Thanks for the coupons Lauren."

Next Lauren got a gentle hug from Gaara.

Lastly there was Sasuke, "Listen I don't-"

"Yah, yah, yah. You don't do hugs," Lauren interrupted, "Come here."

Then Lauren gave Sasuke a bear hug that popped his back.

* * *

Smiling the two girls waved good bye to the five ninja actors as they walked back into town to get a well deserved dinner. Once the girls knew that they were out of ear shot they turned to each other, both with excited smiled on their faces.

* * *

"You hugged the Naruto cast and the main actor himself," Riley stated happily.

"And you got to live your dream," Lauren added excitedly.

There was a minute of silence. Then both girls started fangirling loudly; jumping around, squealing, and hugging each other in delight.


End file.
